ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilo
Lilo & Stitch’s Journey to the Mainland is an upcoming American animated alternative musical crossover fantasy-science fiction comedy-drama adventure feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios in partnership with Neomis Animation Paris, Telecom Animation Film, Premise Entertainment, Walt Disney Animation New York, Walt Disney Animation London, and DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be the newest film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics. The film will be directed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the creators of Phineas and Ferb. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe softwares) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The film will be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D and Disney Digital 3D. Synopsis To be added. Plot Commander Forb, the former chief naval officer of the Galactic Armanda has been banished by the United Galactic Federation for treason and threatening to plunder riches throughout the universe. Feeling defied and seeking revenge, Forb created his own army of Collection Robots out of the stolen parts of the Galactic Armanda fleet for the power to attack the Federation ship. The Galactic Federation won the battle, but Commander Forb and his army crash lands on the moon. The Grand Councilwoman’s only hope is Stitch (AKA Experiment 626) to destroy Forb’s weaponry. More to be added. Cast and Characters *Experiment 626/Stitch (Chris Sanders): A blue koala/dog-like genetic experiment who found his place as part of an extended family on Earth. His true place is to be Commander Forb's arch-nemisis. Character animation supervised by Alex Kupershmidt. *Lilo Pelekai (Daveigh Chase): A young Hawaiian girl who adopted Stitch as her pet dog, and longs to escape from her house in Kokaua Town all the way to New York City, a beautiful place to find a better life. Character animation supervised by Andreas Deja. *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (David Ogden Stiers): Character animation supervised by Bolhem Bouchiba. *Wendell "Wendy" Pleakley (Kevin McDonald): Character animation supervised by Ruben A. Aquino. *Experiment 624/Angel (Tara Lyn Strong): A pink koala/dog-like genetic experiment who won Stitch's heart. Character animation supervised by Alex Kupershmidt. *Cobra Bubbles (Ving Rhames): A former CIA agent once involved in the Roswell UFO incident who is still assigned as a social worker for Lilo and Stitch. Character animation supervised by Byron P. Howard. *Grand Councilwoman (Zoe Caldwell): The Gray leader of the Galactic Federation. *Professor Kahuna (Kunewa Mook): A mysterious shaman who is Lilo's godfather. He believes that Nani abuses Lilo. He resembles Lilo's hula teacher, Moses Puloki. *Experiment 628/Psychic (Russi Taylor): A white rabbit-like genetic experiment whose true place is to be Professor Kahuna's assistant. *Count Tarantula (Kelsey Grammer): A life-size mutant tarantula hailing from Transylvania. *Mrs. Butterfly (Reba McEntire): A life-size mutant monarch butterfly from the barnyard in Fort Laramie, Wyoming. *Firefly (Russi Tayor): A life-size mutant firefly from Australia who is a little hard at hearing. With her photic organ, she lights up the darkness. *Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth (Andrea Bowen): A kind-hearted, rich girl who adopted Oliver, and becomes Lilo's adoptive older sister to keep her safe from Nani's dangerous clutches. She lives with her family in 1125 5th Avenue, New York City. Existing character from Oliver & Company. Character animation supervised by Glen Keane. *Oliver (Hayden Rolence): Existing character from Oliver & Company. Character animation supervised by Mark Henn. *Georgette (Hilary Shepard Turner): Existing character from Oliver & Company. *Commander Forb (Alan Tudyk): Truely the main antagonist of the film. Very similar to Bill Sykes from Oliver & Company. Character animation supervised by Glen Keane. *Kanaloa: The god of the Underworld. Character animation supervised by John Pomeroy. *Nani Pelekai (Tia Carrere): Character animation respectively supervised by Stéphane Sainte-Foi (her human form) and John Pomeroy (her Magnusrectordracus form). *Ghost Galleon Pirates: The ghostly pirate crew of the Ghost Galleon, the pirate ship that sank beneath the depths of Angel Grove Bay on Coastal California. Cameos The Aristocats *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (Russi Taylor) *Duchess (Russi Taylor) *Marie (Tara Lyn Strong) *Toulouse (Ashleigh Ball) *Berlioz (Wendee Lee) Avengers *Team Captain America **Captain America (Roger Craig Smith) **Falcon (Bumper Robinson) **Hawkeye (Troy Baker) **Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) **Winter Soldier (Bob Bergen) **Ant-Man (Grant George) **Quicksilver (Jason Marsden) *Team Iron Man **Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) **War Machine/Iron Patriot (Bumper Robinson) **Black Widow (Laura Bailey) **Vision (David Kaye) **Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) **Spider-Man (Drake Bell) **Doctor Strange (Jack Coleman) Dumbo *Dumbo (Katie Leigh) Enchanted *Princess Giselle (Amy Adams) *Nancy Tremaine (Idina Menzel) *Prince Edward (James Marsden) Fantasia/Fantasia 2000 *Sorcerer Mickey Finding Nemo/Finding Dory *Nemo *Dory Hercules *Hercules (constellation) *Pegasus (constellation) Indiana Jones *Indiana Jones (Keith Ferguson): In a Flashback Mulan *Shan-Yu Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow (portrait) Power Rangers ;Mighty Morphin *Rita Repulsa (Lilo's costume) ;Zeo *Zeo Rangers **Zeo Gold Ranger **Zeo Red Ranger **Zeo Green Ranger **Zeo Yellow Ranger **Zeo Pink Ranger *Machine Empire (newspaper photo) **Prince Gasket **Princess Archerina **Hula Cogs The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under *Bernard *Bianca *Jake *Penny *Cody *Rufus The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Balthazar's Eagle Star Wars *Rey (Daisy Ridley) *R2-D2 *R2-KT *BB-8 Tron *Tron The Twilight Zone/Tower of Terror *Rod Serling (newspaper photo) Artwork mechanical_great_white_shark_pose_a.jpg mechanical_great_white_shark_pose_1a.png mechanical_great_white_shark_pose_1b.png mechanical_great_white_shark_pose_1c.png Hockey Masked Pirate.jpg hockey masked pirate clean-up.png Jenny_Protecting_Lilo_from_Nani_v2a.png Music The soundtrack for the music will be recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, Manhattan Center Studios, New York City, NY, and Audio Resource Studio, Honolulu, HI. The music will be composed, produced and arranged by John Kavanaugh, who works on Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor, and Mervyn Warren, and performed and covered by the CSUN Philharmonic Orchestra, the Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir, and the UH Choral Ensemble. Quotes :Nani: (blaming Professor Kahuna and vows to pursue Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, Jumba, Pleakley and Angel from Kokaua to New York) Stupidhead Kahuna, this is not over! I'll sell my soul to Kanaloa, and I'll revenge on you! Trivia *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' had cartoon character cameos, Toy Story had toy cameos, DreamWorks' Shrek had fairy tale character cameos (even if they were not based off Disney), and Wreck-It Ralph had video game character cameos. The latter also included other Disney character cameos, like Maximus (from Tangled) and Lefty and Tiny (from Meet the Robinsons). Lilo & Stitch’s Journey to the Mainland has numerous cameos everywhere on Earth. External Links Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney animated films Category:Alternative films Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in New York Category:Films set in New York City Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Oliver and Company Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo Category:The Rescuers Category:Enchanted Category:Remakes Category:Reboot Category:Crossover films Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films